


Alcohol or Adrenaline

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrenaline, Alcohol, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drag Race, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Jail, Love, Love Confessions, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Gabriel always told Nathalie told he would pay for anything she needed, it was fair because she was never paid for any extra work she did.She refused to take the charity money until she ends up in jail.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Alcohol or Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw where Nathalie asks for money for an “escape room” and Gabriel is confused until Nathalie admits she is in jail.  
> I then added on to the prompt because Gabenath.

Gabriel had told Nathalie he would pay for anything she needed. It would be fair, she helped him for nothing in return, so he promised that if she needed financial help he would be there.  
Nathalie swore she would never use this charity money. She didn't care how in debt she was unless she was on the verge of losing everything she refused to ask for help.  
Now starting at the phone she was hesitant to dial Gabriel’s private number.  
“Who is this?” He answered coldly.  
“Gabriel? You said you would help me with finances if I was struggling, does that offer still stand?”  
“Nathalie!” his voice was shocked, why wouldn't she talk to him in his office, or at least call from the number he was familiar with, “of course the offer still stands. How much do you need?”  
“2,500…” Nathalie said softly.  
“May I ask what you plan to do with it?”  
“I need it for an escape room?” Nathalie said, though her voice made it sound more like a question.  
“What kind of escape room costs $2500?”  
“Jail,” Nathalie admitted.  
Gabriel didn't say another word before he hung up and for the first time ever Gabriel Agreste was in the lobby of the Paris jail. He realized that he was the most wanted of them all. If anybody there had known who he was he would have been the one behind bars, not the one walking behind an officer to fetch his assistant.

“Would you like to tell me why you ended up in jail?” Gabriel asked once Nathalie had followed him into his office.  
“I- no, I wouldn't,” Nathalie said though she figured she wasn't to get off that easily.  
Gabriel stepped closer to her and glanced down, “tell me why you were in jail,” his voice made it clear that it wasn't a request, but a demand.  
She could have lied, she could have said she tried to rob a bank, she could have said she attempted murder in a back alley, she could have said a lot of things but she knew Gabriel always had a way of seeing through her.  
Nathalie exhaled, “I got in a fight,” Nathalie paused, “while drag racing,” she added.  
“Nathalie if I don't pay you enough to pay your bills that you turn to drag racing you have to tell me, I’ll give you a raise, how about ten percent? Twenty?”  
“I don't need your money, sir,” Nathalie stated.  
“I’m not just to let you keep risking your life by drag racing every night, Nathalie.”  
“I don't do it every night,” Nathalie pointed out.  
“I don't care how often you do it!” Gabriel’s voice was increasing in volume, “I’ll give you all the money you need, just stop the drag racing.”  
“I don't do it for money, I don't need the money,” Nathalie said holding a neutral expression.  
“Then why do you do it, Nathalie?” Gabriel asked.  
“It's thrilling,” Nathalie finally answered, “it makes me forget. It's similar to alcohol when I get adrenaline coursing through my veins.”  
“What is so bad that you want to forget? You don't have to be Mayura, we can stop that, if I stop going after the miraculous will you stop drag racing? I can't stand that you risk your life every time trying to help me and then you go risk your life at night.”  
“It’s not about that,” Nathalie’s voice rose slightly.  
“Then what Nathalie?” Gabriel’s voice softened, “I can't read your mind, I need you to tell me,” his hand went to her as he brushed the red strip away from her face. He let his hand fall down her arm and he held her hand.  
“I-” Nathalie started. She could have lied, she should have lied. She should have said she was just stressed, that she felt like she was going to make a big mistake at some point, she could just say she felt uneasy with the newest plan he had made up to seize the miraculous. “I love you, sir,” Nathalie finally whispered.  
Gabriel was slightly taken aback but he kept their hands intertwined. She said it not as those she wanted to forget him, no she wanted to forget that she loved him. He wanted to ask why, how? She should have loved a man who treated her like the world, who could give her everything she wanted and more. It was another way he found fate cruel. It had taken Emilie, now sweet Nathalie, who deserved the world, wanted him. It wasn't as if he didn't want Nathalie, he kept reminding himself that he couldn't kiss her now, he continued to remind himself that they were so close to getting her back, but they weren't.  
Gabriel forgot everything he had ever told himself as he leaned forward and kissed Nathalie. It was her and it always had been her. She was everything he wanted, it felt like the world spun solely for her.  
Nathalie felt paralyzed for a moment when Gabriel kissed her, she was almost convinced it was a dream. She kissed back, dream or not, she wanted to remember this, and if she got fired, well at least she went out like this.  
“Tell me you don't want to forget that,” Gabriel said.  
“No, sir, I don't.”  
“Then, please stop,” Gabriel said, his softened voice had made it sound like he was begging.  
Nathalie frowned, it wasn't quite the love confession she wanted, “I will, sir,” she nodded.  
Nathalie turned to leave, she had a job to do.  
“Oh, and Nathalie,” Gabriel said, making Nathalie turn back around, “I love you.”  
Nathalie blushed, “I’ll be back,” Nathalie paused, “Gabriel.”  
The way his name rolled off her tongue made him freeze, it was as if his name was made for her to say. Nathalie left Gabriel like that and had her hair been down her hair would have flipped over shoulders with how she turned out of the room. Gabriel would have his hands full with Nathalie, but he didn't want it any other way.


End file.
